Jeans
Jeans is the best known product group of the brand Levi's. They are offered in different styles, colors and washings. Best known is Levi's 501 which has been offered from in the 1890s until now. Description Jeans are clothes that cover the hip and legs of the human body. They are a special type of trousers that are made from denim. Due to their special importance, Levi's has an own product group for jeans, while other types of trousers are included in the product group "Pants". Jeans generally extend from the waist to the ankles and have long pant legs covering the entire legs. However, jeans are also available as "shorts" with pant legs ending above or shortly below the knee. By abrasion during use, the white core of the weft threads of the denim appears under the dyed surface so that the color of the fabric fades. This gives used denim jeans a unique look. Especially, the surface abrasion achieves the following effects: Such a used used look, including the special effects, may also be achieved by different washings durcing the production, from a simple stone-wash process up to an extensive treatment. Styles The different styles are mainly characterized by differnt fits and rises Fits The main fits for Levi's jeans are: There are also combinations of these types, for example jeans that are slim or relaxed at seat and thigh, but have tapered or boot cut legs. Rises Available rises for Levi's jeans are * High: The jeans sits above the waist * Mid: The jeans sits at the waist * Low: The jeans sits below the waist Present styles The following jeans styles are presently available: Former styles The following Levi's jeans styles are no longer produced Colors For most of the styles of Levi's jeans, the mainly used color is blue in different washings. Generally, Levi's jeans are also available in black and grey. Depending on the current collections, other colers are offered, too, for example white, khaki, brown or green. PLEVI1-17476986enh-z6.jpg|Levis 501 in grey PLEVI1-11077502enh-z6.jpg|Levis 501 in white PLEVI1-11698828enh-z6.jpg|Levis 501 in khaki Washings Next to the color, the visual appearance of a jeans is mainly determined by the washing. Washing not only influences the overall shade of the jeans, but also may cause special efects to make the jeans look mor or leass worn, for examples bleached parts at the thigh, whiskers at frontal top side of the jeans or honeycombs at the back of the knees. Washings are generally divided into three groups: * dark * medium * light pLEVI1-19853237enh-z6.jpg|Levi's 501 in Lake Thomas, a dark washing pLEVI1-19582194enh-z6.jpg|Levi's 501 in Johnny Red, a medium washing pLEVI1-19853292enh-z6.jpg|Levi's 501 in Lincoln Park, a light washing Special washings include: * rigid: raw unwashed denim * rinse, in Europe also called "one wash": a single rinsing process to remove excess color * stonewash: washing with stones physically removes surface color PLEVI1-2202803enh-z6.jpg|Levi's 501 in rigid PLEVI1-2202482enh-z6.jpg|Levi's 501 in rinse PLEVI1-2202491enh-z6.jpg|Levi's 501 in dark stonewash Special features Jeans by Levi's have some features by which they can be distinguished from jeans of other brands. Among them are: * the rear patch with the two-horse logo * the back pocket with the double arcuate stitching * the tab on the left side of the right back pocket External links * Jeans for men and women as well as Jeans Fit Guide at us.levi.com * Understanding Levi's® Style Numbers at www.langstons.com * The Levi’s Jeans Guide at www.bragvintage.co.uk * A Guide to Levi’s Jeans at www.fitfashion.co.uk, August 19, 2014 Category:Products